1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control system and a recording medium storing programs for the system.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automatic transmission of the related art, a vehicle speed and a throttle opening are detected to select a gear stage corresponding to the vehicle speed and the throttle opening, so that a gear ratio of the transmission is changed to effect an upshift or downshift.
Moreover, the speed change for the downshift is exemplified by the speed change of a kickdown when the driver depresses the accelerator pedal intensely, the speed change of a coast-down when the driver releases the accelerator pedal to lower the vehicle speed, or the speed change which is effected when the driver operates the shift device such as a shift lever or a shift switch.
In the automatic transmission of the related art, however, when the vehicle comes to a corner, the speed change of the downshift is not ordinarily performed. When the vehicles comes out of the corner, the speed change of the downshift is performed by the kickdown.
Therefore, there has been proposed a vehicle control device which is enabled to change the speed by the downshift on the basis of the road situations. In this proposal, an upper limit gear stage is set to keep an upper gear stage than the upper limit one from being selected, when predetermined conditions such as an estimation that the vehicle comes to the corner and a release of the accelerator pedal are satisfied.
When the corner continues, however, the upper limit gear stage is repeatedly set so that the gear stage is frequently changed to degrade the drive feeling.